This invention relates generally to window shade control, and more particularly to simplification in raising and lowering pleated window shades without requiring manipulation of a cord or cords hanging downwardly from an upper support or rail member.
The use of hanging cords requiring manual manipulation has been thought to be required for the raising and lowering of window shades, and particularly pleated shades. Such cords are frequently difficult to operate correctly, and their use can result in inaccurate or unwanted shade movement, as well as risk of entanglement with small children, and possible strangulation. There is need for a cordless and pleated window shade assembly which can be easily operated as by simply exerting up or down light force on the lower hanging portion of the assembly.
There is also need for a pleated window shade assembly that is easily operated, and can be automatically kept level, upon adjustment at one location.